Tell Me Why
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: He doesn't understand. He doesn't get that it's a part of my life, and yet he'll just sit there with me? Why? I wanna know why he's so interested in me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Leave me _alone_, Demyx." I told him, hiding my face in my book.

"Aw, come on, Zexy!" I leaned away from his hands as he held them out to me.

"No. Go away." I growled. I tried focusing on the words on the page, but of course, someone grabbed my book and held it above their head. I stood up and reached for it. "Dammit, Axel... Give it back." I jumped but I could only reach his wrist. He smiled down at me, his other hand on his hip.

"This is easy." He laughed.

"Just, please, give it back..."

"Easy." He chuckled. "Give me a kiss and I'll give it back."

"I'm not going to kiss you..." I folded my arms and closed my eyes.

"Too bad, then." He held it higher.

"Axel, that's mean!" Demyx called. I froze. I was at a _really_ good part... But I _really _don't want to kiss him...

"Fine..." I growled. "You have to give me my book first..."

"I'm not gonna fall for that." I sighed and looked up at him. It would be my first kiss. I didn't want _him_ to be my first... Although, I'd rather him than anyone else in the organization... I shivered at the thought. "Well?" I tightened my grip on my arms, looking up into his emerald eyes. He leaned down, grinning his stupid grin. "Are you going to kiss me, or not?" I glared at him before closing my eyes and pressing my lips to his. Chills spiraled down my spine and I regretted not wanting this...

A flash of light made me pull away. "Sorry, Kodak Moment." Larxene laughed. "Zexion's First Kiss...and probably his _only_ kiss." I ignored her.

"Can I have my book now?"

"No fair! I want a kiss, Zexy!" Demyx grabbed me and held me to his chest before I could even touch my book.

"Please, let go of me..."

"Give _me_ a kiss, Zexy!"

"No."

"Let him go, Demyx. I'll give you a kiss." Axel winked.

"Really?!" Demyx let go and I quickly grabbed my book from Axel, hurrying to my little spot in the corner of the room. I paid no attention to the sounds around me and continued reading.

**xXx**

I walked into my room, dropping my book and my jaw. "A-Axel..? What are you doing...on my bed..?" The redhead smiled and motioned me to come to him with his index finger. My feet moved by themselves, toward the bed. I leaned over him and set his index finger under my chin, pulling my face to his. I pulled away immediately, leaving the redhead chuckling. He sat up and held out his hand.

"Come here..." I stared at his hand, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Zexy!" I heard Demyx call. Then, I felt something drop on me. Something heavy. I opened my eyes and looked up at Demyx. A dream? "Zexy, get up!" He bounced on the bed and I pushed on his bare chest with one hand.

"Please, stop..."

"Come on, Zexy!"

"Get off of me..." He sat next to me. "Go away..."

"Zexion, get up." Xaldin walked by, fixing his long black hair. I sat up and stared at Demyx. Why was he in swim shorts?

"We're going to the beach!" Demyx bounced on the bed again. I sighed and got up, walking to my dresser. "_Axel_ will be there!"

"I have no feeling toward him." I opened a drawer and pulled out shorts and a gray T-shirt, pulling them on.

"You're not going in the water?"

"No. I'd rather watch." I shut the drawer and grabbed my book off the top of the dresser.

"You have to get in them water! Please, Zexy?! Please, please, please?!"

"I have no swim shorts..."

"I have a bunch! C'mon!" He leapt off of my bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"Demyx, i don't want to swim..." I groaned as he pulled me into his room and ran to his dresser.

"Wear these!" He threw blue swim shorts with navy blue designs on the sides at me.

"I'm not going into the water..."

"Then I'll throw you in." Axel poked his head into the room.

"I'd rather you not..."

"I'm not giving you a choice." I sighed and stared at the floor. Why must everyone pick on me?

"Are you guys just gonna sit and chat? 'Cause it's time to go." Larxene pushed herself around Axel. "Everyone else is ready."

Swim shorts are really uncomfortable... or maybe it was the fact I knew they were Demyx's that made me uncomfortable... I don't know but they were _really_ bugging me... "C'mon, Zexy! Sing with us!" Roxas nudged me with his elbow.

"Um.. No thanks.." I was reading and I didn't even know the lyrics to this song... nor did I know the name...

"We're here!" Demyx called. _Great..._ I thought as the limo driver parked the limo. Demyx, of course, was the first to get out and I, of course, was the last... I watched them as they all ran toward the water, staying right next to the limo. I really didn't want to be here. I wanted to lie on my bed an finish my book. Instead, they made me come in uncomfortable swim shorts and Axel--

I jumped as someone grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it almost over my head. I tried pulling it down but they were way to strong for me. "Calm down. I'm just gonna take it off so I can throw you into the water." Axel laughed. Again, I tried pulling away, but he had already pulled my shirt off. I could feel the rays of the hot sun against my pale skin. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him, my feet pounding against the warm sand. I didn't like this at all. I wanted to go back to Xemnas' mansion. To sit in my room; my door locked so Demyx or Axel couldn't get in.

Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground. Axel spun me around and sat up, brushing his fingers through his spikes on his head. "Please, get off..." He laughed and leaned over me.

"I'm throwing you in there whether you like it or not." He got up and pulled me into his arms, bridal style. I kicked and pushed on his chest, but that only made him hold tighter as he carried me toward the water.

"Dammit, Axel..." I heard him walking into the water and stopped squirming, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed as I held tighter. I could feel the water over my feet and I got scared. My heart sped up as Axel pulled my arms off his neck and that made me even more afraid. He held me up and I dug my nails into his arms, he didn't seem to notice. "Axel, please, stop." He looked up at me, realizing how afraid I was. He pulled me onto his shoulders once more and walked toward the sand.

"Are you really that scared of the water?" He asked when he put me down. I turned away and walked back to the limo, picking up my book from the sand and getting in, slamming the door shut. Setting my book down beside me, I hugged my knees and laid my head on them, holding back tears as the memory came back.

_"Zexion!" I heard a girl call as she ran toward me. I smiled, kicking my legs over the edge of the dock. Yuffie sat next to me. "I was looking all over for you!"_

_"Sorry, I just thought I'd sit here and listen to the waves... It's really nice outside..."_

_"Oh." She looked out to the sea. "Ever wonder what it's like out there?"_

_"No, not really... What do you think it's like?"_

_"I don't know... What if there's another place? With mermaids and unicorns?" I laughed._

_"I don't think there's anything like that, Yuffie... But there could be another place... with different people and different animals... different everything..."_

_"You're too smart for your age, Zexy."_

_"I'm eight..."_

_"So? Have an imagination, like, Candy Clouds and Gummi Bear Pillows."_

_"Gummi Bear Pillows?"_

_"Yeah! And Pink Ponies!" I laughed again._

_"How about Dragons and Witches?"_

_"Ewie!"_

_"Well, I'm going home." I stood up and started walking away. "See you later."_

_"Hey, Zexion?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Never mind. See you tomorrow."_

**_xXx_**

_I walked out of my house, starting to go to Yuffie's house. An ambulance passed by, sirens blaring. I ran after it as it headed for the beach. When I got to the beach, they were pulling out a body and placing it onto the bed. It was a little kid. I got closer and peeked into the ambulance. My heart sunk as I looked at the little girl. "Y-Yuffie..?" Tears fell down my cheeks and someone grabbed my shoulders, pushing me aside._

_"Nothing for you to see, kid." He shut the doors and got in the ambulance._

"Yuffie..." Her pale face haunted me to this day. She was only seven... and the only friend I had... the only one that cared...

The door opened and I looked up at Axel. "Are you okay?"

"Go away."

"Are you... crying?"

"No... Go away..."

"Zexion, I didn't mean to--"

"It doesn't matter."

"Scoot over." He put his foot in and started getting in beside me.

"No." He sat down, pushing me over. He was wet. Soaked. "Go away."

"Zexion, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'll throw you in the water..." I tightened my grip around my legs. "Something happened. Tell me what happened..."

"It was seven years ago... I had a friend, Yuffie... She was my best friend growing up... We did everything together. We were inseparable." I looked down at the limo floor, Yuffie's white face haunting my memory. "Then, one night, we were talking on the dock back in my hometown about the other side of the ocean... that was the last time I talked to her..."

"What happened?"

"She drowned... that night..."

"Oh. That's why you're afraid of the water?"

"It's just that... I see her... and I can't help her..." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest, causing my legs to drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him, holding back more tears as I buried my face in his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait.. I've had this done for over three weeks now, just haven't been able to post it.. Hope you like it..

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I sat with my head against the window, watching the landscape change. "Zexy?" I didn't answer whoever called me. "Are you okay?" I still didn't answer.

"Demyx, I have candy." Axel spoke.

"Where?" Demyx gasped.

"In my pants."

"Are you seriously going to fall for that again?" Vexen asked. "That's the fourth time _today_!"

"Shut up, Vexen!" Axel growled.

"You don't have candy, do you?" Demyx pouted.

"A certain _kind_ of candy..."

"I wouldn't call it 'candy...'"

"Shut up, Vexen!" I closed my eyes and propped my elbow up on the window, laying my forehead on my hand.

"My head hurts..." Demyx whined.

"You okay, Zexion?" Axel touched my other hand. I pulled away and didn't answer. "Hey..." I saw his hand press against the window and he leaned over me, our faces close. I looked at him with my eyes, not caring to move. "I know it hurts, but you have to get over it... You're fifteen, Zexion..."

"And what does my age have to do with?"

"You're old enough to forget the past and live now. You understand that, right?" I didn't answer, looking back out the window. "C'mon, Zexion... I'm trying to sound smart here... You can at least encourage it..." I smirked and I could see him smile slightly.

**xXx**

Everyone--except Xemnas and Xigbar, God only knows what they're doing--was in the huge family room, watching Saix beat Demyx at a fighting game for the billionth time. "I play next." Larxene leaned over, laying her chin on her palm. I was getting bored and I guess I was falling asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in Axel's arms and he was carrying me up the stairs. He pushed my door open and laid me on my bed, pulling my shoes off and throwing them on the floor. I rolled on my side and looked up at him.

"You look _really _tired." Duh. He pushed some strands of my hair behind my ear. "Night." He got up and started walking out.

"Wait... Don't leave me..." The redhead stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You want me to stay?"

"No, that's why I said 'don't leave...'" He smirked and shut the door, walking back over and sitting next to me. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... It's just hard to forget everything... I've never had a friend like that before and now that feeling's gone... and I don't think I'd ever have that feeling again..."

"I don't think you realize it, but you have friends. Demyx, Vexen, Saix, Marluxia, _me_. We're all your friends. Not just one, but all twelve." I thought that over for a second. "Demyx _loves_ you. I don't know if it's _that_ kind, but he does. As far as I know, Demyx sees you as a brother—beside the fact that we're 'adopted as brothers.' And who does Marluxia cry to every time someone 'hurts his feelings?' You."

"I get your point... Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Trying to make me feel better and staying when I don't want you around..?" He sighed.

"I'm your friend, Zexion. It's what friends do."

**xXx**

I woke up cuddled again Axel's chest and his arms around me. I wanted to move, but my body wouldn't respond. "Zexion..." Axel whispered against my hair. I jumped. Was he awake? I looked up at him slowly, but his eyes were closed. Was he...dreaming? Of me? Why? He rolled over to his back, pulling me on top of him. "Morning, sunshine..." I rolled off of him, sitting up.

"You fell asleep in here?"

"I guess so." He stretched his arms out and sat up as I stood up and walked to my dresser.

"Zexy! Wake u—oh." Demyx burst through my door. "Axel, what did you do to Zexy?"

"You don't want to know." I rolled my eyes and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Nothing happened. He just fell asleep in here."

"On purpose?" I looked over my shoulder at Axel, who smirked and stood up. "Axel!" Demyx whined.

"What?"

"Zexy's mine! You can't sleep with him!" I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Please stop calling me _yours_, Demyx… I'm not owned by anyone…"

"Aw, but to me you'll always be my little bookworm…" He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I please get dressed?"

"Why? I like you half dressed."

"Please get off."

"C'mon, Dem Dem. Let him get dressed." Axel laughed.

"Aw, but _Axel_!"

I stepped out of my room and walked down the stairs. "Morning, Zexion." Xigbar nodded as I reached the bottom stairs.

"Morning." I nodded back as he walked up the stairs, walking into another hallway. I stopped and sighed. "Demyx, why are you following me?"

"How did you know?"

"It was kind of obvious." I started walking toward the kitchen. Demyx caught up to me and walked with me. When we got to the kitchen, I realized Demyx had been talking the whole time we were walking.

"Don't you think?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Um, sure."

"Axel? Why are you still up?" Demyx sat next to Axel, who was eating a bagel—or at least I think it was a bagel. "I figured you'd fall back asleep." Axel shrugged, swallowing his breakfast. I sat three seats away from them, one of Xemnas butlers setting down a plate with a bagel already made.

"Come sit over here, Zexy." Axel called. I looked over at him and Demyx and shook my head. "Aw, don't be shy." I started eating, ignoring their calls.

I walked into the game room and sat on the couch next to Roxas, who was playing that same fighting game Saix and Demyx were playing the other night. "Wanna play?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm okay."

"Aw, c'mon." He held out the second controller. "I'll go easy on you." I rolled my eyes and took the controller. He showed me which buttons were what and how to do things. I was confused at first, but got the hang of it after a few times he beat me. "You're pretty good." I rolled my eyes again.

"I want to play." My heart jumped at Vexen's voice. How did he get behind me? _When_ did he get behind me? "Hand me a controller." He hopped over the couch and pushed himself between me and Roxas. I handed the controller to Vexen.

"I hate you…" Roxas whined after being beat for the tenth time. Vexen laughed. That's when I realized almost every one was in the room—including Xigbar. I felt a little claustrophobic. Why did everyone have to crowd around the couch? The room was big enough for twice the amount of people in this so called family…

"But, I've never felt this way about _anyone_, Xemnas!" Xemnas walked into the room, Axel following. Everyone looked up at Axel. "I mean, I don't even think Zex—." Axel stopped and looked over at everyone, who was now looking back and forth between me and him. I stared at him, confused. Axel looked down at me and frowned. "You did that on purpose…" He growled at Xemnas. Xemnas smiled and walked over to Xigbar.

"Feel what way, Axel?" I was afraid of that answer, but I needed to know, seeming how I my name was involved. He sighed and walked over to me, pushing Vexen closer to Roxas and sitting down.

"I hate you, Xemnas…"

"Oh, get over it. Everyone would have found out sooner or later." I was so confused.

"Zexion… I… Um…" He laid his hand on my knee, wear there was a tear in my jeans. It felt weird with our skin touching. I shivered. "I like you…more than a brother or a friend…" He looked into my eyes. I had nothing to say, but I now knew why he wouldn't leave me alone. "Zexion…" I looked down at his hand that now touched mine. When I looked back at his face, our lips almost touched. My heart jumped. I tried to look away, but he pressed his lips to mine. Was everyone still watching? I was scared.

His hand wrapped around mine and he parted my lips with his. My heart was racing. I slapped his cheek with my palm as hard as I could, causing him to look away. I crawled out from underneath him and walked back up to my room, wiping my mouth.

**xXx**

I hesitated at Axel's door. I needed to apologize to him. I didn't have the right to slap him, but he had just as much right to kiss me.

I knocked a few times and he opened the door, letting me in and shutting it behind me. I looked at the walls that were covered in band posters and concert tickets. "I'm sorry about earlier… I shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't have to smack you." I turned to him. He smirked and shook his head.

"I think you did. I don't know why I did that… Just had the urge, I guess…" He walked to the middle of his room and picked up a shirt, throwing it into a hamper in the bathroom. I walked to the door and looked over at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for slapping you…"

"Zexion, do you mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"That I have feelings for you. Do you care?" I looked at the ground. I didn't really know what to think of that. "If you don't, I understand…"

"I…don't really know…" He walked up to me, pressing his hand against the wall above my head.

"Do you know…if you have feelings for me…?" My heart sped up. "Zexion…?"

"I don't know…" I was having a hard time breathing. He smirked for a second. "I…think I…might…" I wasn't sure if I actually said that or not, but I was thinking it. He pushed some of my slate-hair back behind my ear and brought his hand down to my chin. I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't think straight. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting—needing—to be as close to him as possible. He parted my lips again and this time I let him. I had no clue what I was doing and it seemed like he knew. I shivered when I felt his tongue against my bottom lip. I pulled away and covered my mouth, breathing hard. "I'm sorry." I walked out and toward my room.


End file.
